Discharge of short electric arc refers to an effectively controlled discharge cluster phenomenon with specific current, voltage wave, frequency, amplitude and discharge mode that is generated by scientific mechanical motion and electric action in the action of air-liquid medium.
Short electric arc cutting technology refers to an electric cutting method to corrode metal and non-metal conductive materials by the simulated short electric arc discharge cluster of sparkle discharge cluster produced between two electrodes in the medium action of pressurized air-liquid mixture at certain ratio. It belongs to electric processing technology in special processing industry. It is a new electric processing technology of strong electron current, ion current and arc current cutting and new industrial term.
In the realization of the present invention, the inventor found the defects of inconvenient use, heavy labor intensity and poor safety in the existing technologies.